Narcissa Lily Black
by ALICECULLENALICE CULLEN
Summary: help me come up with a summery.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hi there my name is Isabella Cullen, I live her with my family, they're all great, and I like to spend a lot of time with them.

Sometimes in this prefect life, I feel like I was not meant for this life, I feel like I am something more than just a human, a human who is living with a houseful of vampires.

Sometimes I hear something's that my family can't, sometimes I hear a women's voice, and she says, "Both girls can't be together anymore, it's far too dangerous."

Sometimes it's a man's voice, "Alright then, I shell take Bellatrix to a Muggle family, then I will have to take Narcissa to a family on the other side, that way both girls won't know who they are."

At first, I don't know what going on, but then the voices had faded away and now I don't hear them anymore.

Today was the day that it was going to be my turn to check the mail, when I was done getting ready, I went downstairs, when I got downstairs my mother Esme said, "Good morning Bella."

I looked up at her, she was smiling down at me, when I saw her face, I flinched, and I said, "Good morning."

All my life I had acted as if I didn't like the Cullen family, in fact, I acted as if I had hated the family, I didn't know why, but just then the doorbell had rung, then I heard the mail slot flap open and mail falling on the floor, and then I swore I heard the mailman say, "This is for you my daughter Narcissa Black, good luck. And I shell see you and Bellatrix Black at Hogwarts."

I just went to go get the mail, when I had picked it up, there were three bills, and a letter and a package for me.

What?

A package?

A letter?

For me?

But how?

And who was the mailman anyway?

Who was Narcissa Black?

Who is Bellatrix Black?

Narcissa?

Bellatrix?

Black?

Hogwarts?

When I had got in the living room, I gave my father Carlisle Cullen the three bills, then I was about to make my way back to my room when suddenly I heard someone say, "Don't be afraid my child for you shell meet us soon."

I didn't know how I had done it, but I was already in my room with the door locked. I sat on my bed, first I looked at the letter, and the letter was addressed to:

**Isabella Cullen**

**Her room**

**The Cullen home**

**Forks, Washington**

I didn't care, I just opened the letter, and it said:

_Dear Isabella Cullen,_

_I know that you don't know about us, but I would like to say that you are not who you think you are. Your name is Narcissa Black, you have an identical twin sister who is named Bellatrix Black. You two were separated at birth, I didn't want you two to be a part, but you two just had to be who you two think you are. I hope that you are being treated good and safe._

_I love you,_

_Lily Evans Black_

_P.S. You are a witch_

I had stop, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think, I just stared at the last line that said, _You are a witch_.

Just then I heard a knock at the door, I couldn't think of who it is, until I heard Edward say, "Bella? Bella honey? Are you alright?"

Then I looked at the package, it had four animals surrounding the letter **H**, I looked at the address, and it said,

**Miss. N. Black**

**Her room at the Cullen household**

**Forks, Washington**

When I had opened the package, I took out the letter, it said:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss. Black,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1.**

**We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

I was still, I couldn't think, I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to say, I couldn't even speak, and then I whispered, "I am a witch?"

Then I heard a women's voice, "Yes you are my daughter, yes you are."

That's when I heard another baby girl say, "Cissy, cissy, cissy, me love cissy."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Carlisle said, "FAMILY MEETING NOW!

We all went downstairs in the living room, I was confused, why are we having a family meeting now, when we all sat down, we all saw that Carlisle was pacing in front of us, I had to ask, "Carlisle are you alright?"

Carlisle stopped, he looked at me, and he said, "Are 'you' alright?"

I said, "What are you—"

Alice said, "We all are going to London!"

Carlisle froze, his eyes darted towards me, his eyes widened, he backed away from me, and he said, "Uh oh."

Alice said, "Carlisle are you alright?"

Carlisle froze, he looked all around, and he looked at me, he said in a silent tone, "I should have known you were going to ask that question, but I have to show you something first Bella."

Esme said, "Carlisle I think you should figure out why we're all going to London."

Alice said, "What are you talking about Esme—"

Carlisle left, when he was gone, Rose said, "Why do we have to go to London?"

Esme said, "I know that you all are confused, but this topic is mainly about us moving to London."

I said, "But why?"

She said, "I have no idea."

Then he said, "Now Esme, let's not wait any longer shell we?"

Esme said, "You're right dear, let's not wait any longer."

Alice said, "We have to leave now!"

So we all went to go pack, when we were all done, we all hopped into cars, and we were off to the airport.

While on the airplane, I sat between Edward and Rose, I took out the letter, the letter was written in black ink, it took me a while to read it, but when I finally got it, it said,

_Dear Narcissa Black,_

_Hi there, my name is Bellatrix Black I think, I am eleven years old, I don't know who you are now, but all I know is that we're twins, we are both witches, and I think your name is Narcissa Black._

_From,_

_Bellatrix Black_

_P.S. Hope to see you at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry I think._

Then I fell into a flashback:

Start:

"_She can't know about her sister, her sister is better off in the Muggle world. I think she is better off on the other side of the world."_

"_But Sirius, I don't want to do this to them both, both of them are mine, they both belong to us—"_

"_I know Lily, I know. But I know that they have to be safe, they have to be a part, but it's better this way—"_

"_It's better this way? It's Better This Way! Are you insane, I won't let you do this to our daughters! Why do this when they're so tiny?"_

"_It's just to keep them from knowing that the Dark Lord wants to get them into his inner circle. And to keep them also from not knowing that they are going to be Death Eaters soon."_

"_Yes I know what their future will be, and we will help them get there."_

"_Now you believe me?"_

"_Yes I do."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Finish

What?

What just happened?

Who's Lily?

Who's Sirius?

Who's the Dark Lord?

Death Eaters?

What are they?

When it was done, I sat still in my seat, I felt sweat on my face, I had my eyes closed, then I heard Edward say, "Bella? Bella? Are you alright?"

When I didn't answer, Rose said, "Carlisle, I think there's something wrong with Bella?"

I heard Carlisle say to Rose, "Can you please go sit in my seat?"

Rose moved, then I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, he said, "Bella? Bella? Are you alright? Can you speak to me?"

When I didn't answer, he said to Edward, "Where's Jasper?"

Jasper said from behind me, "I can't get a reading on her, it's like she doesn't have any emotions. Either that or she isn't who we all thought she is. Carlisle no one can't get a read on her."

I felt Carlisle tense up beside me, he said, "What? But Jasper, she is a vampire now. So how can you not get a read on her, and Edward?"

Edward said, "She's thinking weird stuff Carlisle, I can't figure it all out."

I heard Esme in front of me, "Bella? Can you open your eyes?"

I didn't know what was going on, I felt Esme's arms wrap around me, I broke into tears, she said in my ear, "Bella, just tell me what happened?"

I slowly opened my eyes, the world seemed strange somehow, she gasped, she said, "Carlisle look at her eyes."

Carlisle looked at my eyes, he flinched, and he said under his breath, "Oh my god, I must keep her away from that _lot_ of theirs. She's never going to be a part of that _lot_. Not while I'm here."

Then he said, "Edward move so that your mother could sit there."

Edward moved, Esme sat in the seat, I put my head on Carlisle's shoulder, Esme rubbed my back while Carlisle held onto me for the rest of the plane ride.

When we had landed in London, we all got into a car, and we all went out to look for a house.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I didn't know what happened when my head hit the couch, all I remember before I had blacked out was that I had a flashback that scared the hell out of me.

Then I heard a lot of footsteps, must be my family walking into the living room.

Then I heard someone say, "Welcome, I hope that you will not be afraid of us. Anyways, this is our other daughter named Bella, you see she had gotten a letter that—"

Then someone else said, "Esme, not now."

Esme said, "Right, now Carlisle—"

I heard Carlisle leading someone over to where I was lying, he said to them, "What did you see just before we had walked in?"

Then I heard a girl tell them about a flashback that sounded so familiar to me, when she was done, I heard both Carlisle and Esme gasped out loud, then I think she heard me, because I think I said, "Bella? Bellatrix? Bellatrix Black where are you?"

The girl said, "Who is Bellatrix Black?"

Esme said, "Who the hell is Bellatrix Black Carlisle?"

Carlisle said, "I don't know."

I opened my eyes, I sat up, I looked around, I saw that we were not at home in Forks, Washington, and I said, "Where am I? What happened?"

Carlisle said, "Bella we are in London, Alice said that we had to come here, I don't know why but she just said that we had to come. So here we are, and this is our neighbor's daughter Hayley Dursley. Hayley, this is our other daughter Bella Cullen."

I looked at Hayley Dursley, I saw that her eyes were black and cold, she was pale, and she had hair that is now pitch black.

I looked around, I saw that the family was sitting around me and Hayley, I looked back at Hayley, I said, "Your eyes, their black."

She said, "You do know that both your eyes and hair are black right?"

Emmett said, "Bells, I love your hair."

I said, "What are you talking about?"

He said, "I mean your hair is like pitch black."

I said, "No it's not! Emmett you're so dumb."

Everyone just busted out laughing, Emmett said, "No really Bells, your hair is black."

Hayley said, "He's not lying you know. You do have pitched black hair."

I grabbed a mirror, I held it up to my pale face, I gasped, and I said, "Why do I look like a girl who had just smelt something nasty all her life?"

Indeed my reflection was of a girl who was born with a dark side, I had eyes that were black and cold, lips that were black and were also in a smile that looked like it was made from evil, my hair was up in the front, but some of it was down in the back, I had a hateful look on my face, and I was warring what looked like a black dress with black high-heals. And I had what looked like a wand in one of my hands.

Everyone said, "No you don't."

I said, "Yes I do."

Hayley said, "Give it to me, I think you're seeing things."

I handed her the mirror, when our hands had touched, we both felt like this kind of dark power had shot up our arms, it was like we were both born to be this dark person, we didn't know what it was, but when we pulled apart, it was like we had just turned into this person, she looked at herself in the mirror, and she gasped at her reflection.

Carlisle cleared his throat, we all looked at him, Hayley sat next to me, he smiled at us both, and Esme said, "Everyone, this is our neighbor's daughter, Hayley Dursley."

I said, "Hello, my name is Bella, Bella Cullen that is."

Hayley whispered, "Cissy?"

I said, "Who?"

Hayley said, "Look I know that this is a hard thing to believe, but I think we're actually identical twin sisters."

I said, "What?"

She said, "Because I went to Scotland, when I went there, I heard about another girl who was going to be going to Scotland and finding out who her real parents are and I'm turning twelve on the last day of August."

I said, "Well do you know who this other girl is?"

Hayley looked at me, she leaned in closer, and she whispered, "It's you."

I said, "How do you know?"

She said, "I heard that there was going to be a new girl by the name Bella Cullen, and so that's mean that it's you. You're the person who I have to stay with because of a…"

I lowered my voice, and I said, "I think I know what you mean, are you talking about a connection between me, you, a woman, and a man?"

She said, "How did you—"

Carlisle said, "Bella? What are you talking about? You know that there's no connection?"

I said, "I know that there's no connection, but I also know that there—"

Hayley said, "You know about the connection?"

I said, "No, I mean, yes sometimes I can feel it. I don't know how but I could feel it. And hey tomorrow's my birthday."

Hayley shook her head, and she said, "I think they had just made it up, because mother and father made mines up."

I said, "Really?"

She said, "Yup, and I bet they got really mad when—"

I knew what she was talking about, I smiled, and I said, "When unexplained things happened, yup and I had to uh… make up a lot of stuff just so they wouldn't know what really happened."

She sat back down next to me, she smiled, and she said, "Really because when that happened around me, I would be locked away in my cupboard that was under the stairs with no food or water for weeks."

I gasped, I said, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

I saw that Carlisle had went tensed, he winced at both of us, I wondered why he had always done that whenever I'm around, was it because I was a human when I was living with them.

She said, "Nah, its ok now that you're here with me. Now I could be out of the house for a reason."

I said, "Why do you say that for?"

She said, "The reason why is because whenever I have to go back home and it's late at night, mother and father would always ask me where I've been. And I tell them that I was at the park. So this is a good reason for me to be out of the house."

Carlisle said, "Ahem."

Both of us jumped, we had forgotten that there were others in the room, I guess we both got carried away in our own conversation.


End file.
